Mal día
by Hime-Chan94
Summary: Era el peor día para ella, kami y los extraterrestres se habían puesto en su contra para hacerle travesuras, pero puede mejorar ¿Cierto Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Mal día

**Género: **Romance, humor.

**Clasificación: **K.

**Advertencias: **Creo que hay poco Ooc

**Fandom: **Bleach (Post manga- suponiendo que se ganó la guerra)

**Pareja: **Ichigo Kurosaki & Orihime Inoue

**Resumen: **Era el peor día para ella, kami y los extraterrestres se habían puesto en su contra para hacerle travesuras, pero puede mejorar ¿Cierto Ichigo?

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, (si me pertenecieran, la mayoría de los personajes hombres, empezando por Ichigo, ya hubieran sido violados salvajemente por mi :P y existiría el Ichihime y Renjiruki ;)) estos son creación de el señor Tite Kubo, solo este two- shoot y sus situaciones son de mi autoría :D.

Se ve a una chica hermosa con el cabello largo y rizado en las puntas de un color naranja algo peculiar, vistiendo un vestido como los del siglo XIX (como los de quinceañeras o sea anchos), esto se debe a que se encuentra en un baile magistral de la época.

Algunos jóvenes han llegado a invitarla a bailar pero ella, avergonzada, no acepta. Ella esta esperando a su Kurosaki- kun.

De repente llega un joven apuesto de cabellos naranjas alborotados y porte formal y extiende su mano hacia ella.

- ¿Me permitiría esta pieza señorita Orihime?- pregunta el joven con galantería

- Cla-claro kurosaki- kun- dice la chica apenada y acepta su mano

Ambos se dirigen al centro de la pista de baile y empiezan a bailar al compás del vals que se está escuchando.

- Kurosaki- kun perdóneme que no sepa bailar tan bien como u-usted- ruborizada y con la cabeza baja le dice

- Señorita Orihime no se preocupe, usted lo hace estupendamente, solo hay algo que quiero confesarle hace mucho tiempo- dice con seriedad el chico

- y-y que seria eso- pregunta con curiosidad la pelinaranja

- Yo-yo estoy enamorado de ti- el joven sorprende a la chica, quien queda roja como un tomate

- Yo también, yo también te amo Kurosaki- kun- dice con dificultad la chica y le sonríe.

Entonces él se acerca y están a punto, a punto del tan esperado beso cuando…

RIIIIIING RIIIIING RIIIING

**Orihime's Pov**

El despertador sonó tirándome de la cama, me desperté con la cara roja y apenada con lo que había soñado, ¡fue tan lindo sueño!, pero a la ves me avergonzaba por tener esa clase de pensamientos de mi y Kurosaki- kun.

Ha pasado un año desde que todo el problema con los shinigamis y la sociedad de las almas terminó, ahora estoy en mi primer año de la carrera de medicina con especialidad en pediatría en la Universidad de Karakura. Junto conmigo están Ishida- kun con especialidad en cardiología y Kurosaki- kun en neurología. Tatsuki- chan estudia para maestra de deportes y Sado- kun Ingeniería Mecánica.

Desde mis años de preparatoria aun sigo amando a Kurosaki- kun, ahora nos tenemos mas confianza y a veces platicamos o hacemos trabajos juntos, pero sé que él no tiene interés romántico en mi, no creo que alguien como yo pueda gustarle, mas bien creo que el está enamorado de Kuchiki- san, ella viene regularmente a visitarnos a todos y siempre se queda en su casa, además su relación no ha cambiado, siguen siendo los mismos que se pelean por todo pero a la vez se llevan muy bien. Pero lejos de que eso haga que mi amor disminuya, lo que hace es aumentarlo al seguirlo viendo a diario; dios de verdad soy una masoquista al haber escogido una carrera que me hará seguirlo viendo todos los días.

Ahora me di cuenta de la hora que era, ¡las 7:15 am!, tengo que estar en clases a las 7:30 y tengo muy poco tiempo.

Como pude tomé una ducha, me puse mi uniforme, me hice una cola alta con el cabello desgreñado y tomé una tostada que comí a la velocidad de la luz para lavarme los dientes.

- Adiós, Sora- nii- dije para salir corriendo de la casa hacia el auto, donde por azares del destino, encontré una grieta en el camino y me tropecé cayendo con una rodilla y mis manos.

Me levanté y subí al auto, el golpe me había dolido pero lo bueno que no había dejado algún raspón o algo, solo mi camisa quedó un poco manchada.

Iba atrás de una viejecita que manejaba con una maldita lentitud, me daban ganas de darme de cabezazos con el volante, hoy los duendes verdes estaban en mi contra haciendo de las suyas.

Al fin llegué a la Universidad y eran las 7:40, demonios se me hizo tarde, corrí como pude y llegué al salón abriendo la puerta de repente.

- Y entonces al hacer la incisión..- se interrumpió el maestro- oh señorita Inoue, acabamos de empezar la clase

- Yo lo siento sensei, se me hizo tarde y…- traté de explicarme con el profesor

- No se preocupe, usted tiene muy buen historial y me imagino que no habrá sido su culpa, solo espero que no vuelva a suceder, tome asiento.

- Gracias sensei- dije para ir a sentarme y me ruboricé un poco ya que no me había dado cuenta que todos volteaban a verme, entre ellos Kurosaki- kun quien me veía con curiosidad y recordé el sueño de la mañana.

La clase después de eso pasó con normalidad y se llegó la hora del receso.

- Hey Inoue- me saludó Kurosaki- kun

- Ohayo Kurosaki- kun

- Oye ¿Qué pasó esta mañana?, ¿Te pasó algo malo mientras venías a clases?- me preguntó apuntando la forma en que me veía

- Eh no Kurosaki- kun, solo me desperté tarde y me caí saliendo de la casa, jeje

- Oh, Inoue deberías tener mas cuidado- me dijo preocupado- mmm, pero a lo que venía es a decirte si querías ir a comer

- ¡Eh! ¿A- a comer?- ¿me estaba invitando a salir? ¡Oh dios, oh dios!

- Si, verás iríamos todos ahora en el receso a la azotea, vendrá Ishida; y Rukia y Renji vinieron de la sociedad de las almas a dar una vigilancia por Karakura

- Oh- dije algo decepcionada- lo siento Kurosaki- kun, solo comeré algo en la cafetería y me quedaré en el salón haciendo algo de tarea.

- Mmm- me dijo también algo decepcionado- entonces nos veremos mas tarde Inoue- y dio la vuelta para irse por el pasillo

Fui a la cafetería y compré algo de comida para ir al salón, adelantaría una tarea para mañana, no es que tuviera mucha urgencia de hacerlo, pero no tenia ganas de ir y ver como se comportaban Kurosaki- kun y Kuchiki- san y darme cuenta de que mis sueños eran solo tonterías.

Puse mi jugo de fresa y mi sándwich a un lado de mi escritorio y empezé a hacer unos cuantos de problemas, iba por el ultimo cuando sonó el timbre y me espantó, haciendo que tirara mi jugo encima de mi cuaderno.

¡No! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!, me levanté rápidamente antes de mojarme yo también y empezé a tratar de secar el cuaderno, pero era un desastre, ya había quedado todo de color rojo y tendría que volver a escribir lo que tenia de nuevo. ¡Genial, genial, genial!

Fui por las cosas de aseo y antes de que todos llegaran ya tenia limpio mi espacio.

Las clases empezaron de nuevo y trabajé todo lo demás del dia con una extraña aura a mi alrededor, hasta que al fin terminó el horario de clases y pude irme.

- Hasta mañana Ishida- kun, kurosaki- kun- dije fingiendo una sonrisa, ya que ni de eso tenia ganas ya

Salí del salón y me dirigí a mi coche. Puse una canción para levantarme el ánimo y de repente empecé a cantarla yo también.

**REIK- TU MIRADA**

**No buscaba nada, caminaba sin pensar**

**Pero cuando vi tu cara, no me pude alejar **

**No me lo esperaba, y no supe reaccionar**

**No encontraba las palabras, ni un momento para hablar.**

Bien ahora me encontraba manejando y cantándola a todo volumen, mi mal humor se iba poco a poco.

**Y tu mirada, me corta la respiración**

**Me quema el alma y me acelera el corazón.**

**Pierdo el control**

**Tengo todo para arriesgar, siento que no puedo esperar**

**Llévame en tus sueños y no me dejes hasta el final,**

**tu mirada cae en mi piel, dimelo quemando otra vez**

**cuando te desatas ya no se que viene después.**

Oh si, esto era lo que necesitaba para mejorar mi dia, ya nada podía salir mal.

**Siempre dices tanto, cuando vuelves a mirar**

**Pero eres como el aire, imposible de atrapar**

**Es una estrategia, una intriga nada mas**

**Voy haciendo que el misterio, te descubra mas y mas.**

**Y tu mirada, me corta la respiración**

**Me quema el alma y me acelera el corazón.**

¡Bien, bien!, pero espera, bajé el volumen porque se escuchaba algo raro, y si, se escuchaba un crack, crack, en cada rodada de llanta, tuve que orillarme a un lado del río y apagar el coche para ver que pasaba.

Me bajé y comencé a revisarlo cuando vi el problema. ¡Oh kami-sama esto ya era el colmo!

¡La llanta trasera del lado del copiloto estaba completamente destrozada y sin aire!

…..

**Tan chan chan chaaaannnn!,, **

**¿Qué pasará? El día de Orihime se pondrá aun peor? Quién llegará a rescatarla? El chapulín colorado!,, xD ok no,, bueno aquí el primer capitulo de este two- shoot, que publicaré pronto, digan si quieren la segunda y ultima parte..**

**Hasta pronto y gracias por pasar ;9 **


	2. El fin del dia

No me había dado cuenta por ir tan ensimismada en la música y porque al parecer el aire iba saliendo poco a poco, ya que al subirme no estaba en este estado, tal vez alguien le abrió el aire queriendo hacer daño.

Revisé en la cajuela haber si tenía algo con que cambiar la llanta, yo sabía un poco por los programas de televisión que veía, aunque nunca en mi vida había cambiado una.

Bien, traía lo necesario, una llanta, un gato y una cruceta. Me agaché para poder poner el gato debajo del coche y me cayó una mancha de grasa en un pecho de la camisa, genial esa mancha ya no saldría, tendría que comprar otra. Con mucho esfuerzo pude levantar el lado de la llanta y tomé la cruceta, la puse como creía que se usaba y comenzé a darle para quitar alguna tuerca, ponía todas mis fuerzas pero no pude, de verdad esto no es algo que una chica pueda hacer fácilmente.

Rendida me senté en el piso a un lado de la llanta y comencé a pensar que hacer, tendría que llamar a un mecánico que me ayudara. Saqué mi celular de mi bolsa pero al momento de querer marcar la contestadora me dijo.- Lo siento, su saldo amigo se ha agotado-

¡De verdad lo tendría que sentir! Esa llamada la necesitaba de emergencia.

Después escuché que otro coche se acercaba y decidí que tendría que pedir ayuda a quien fuera, ¿qué mas me quedaba ya?

Me levanté y empecé a hacer señas para que se parara al conductor, el coche se paró y al darme cuenta de quien era me quise morir. ¡Era Kurosaki- kun! Y yo estaba hecha un desastre.

- ¿Inoue?- llegó conmigo con su ceño fruncido y rostro contrariado- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Yo-yo.. - no hallaba donde meterme, sabia que me debía ver espantosa- me quedé aquí tirada, una llanta de mi auto está ponchada y no pude cambiarla yo sola.

- ¿Intentaste cambiarla? Wow de verdad me sorprendes Inoue, déjame ayudarte.

- Muchas gracias Kurosaki- kun- dije y lo llevé a donde estaba el problema

- Bien, puedo tardar un poco pero quedará listo

- Claro, no te preocupes

Y entonces el se comenzó a quitar la camisa blanca que traía, quedando con una camisa de arca (no se como les digan en otros países, en México son de arca, tirahueso o desmangadas) y yo me quedé viéndolo embobada.

Después empezó a quitar las tuercas con la cruceta y sus brazo se veian musculosos al hacer el esfuerzo, ¡Por dios Hime deja de pensar en esas cosas!

- ¿Terminaste?- me dijo de repente y yo voltee a verle la cara roja como tomate

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo decías Kurosaki- kun?- le pregunté no sabiendo que decir

- Que si terminaste de hacer lo que harías en el receso Inoue

- Oh, no, no pude, se mojó todo con un jugo y tendré que volver a hacerlo, jeje- dije golpeándome despacio la cabeza

- Es una lástima Inoue, espero que no te cause muchos problemas- dijo preocupado

- No, no te preocupes, solo tendré que dormir hasta tarde hoy

- Bien, solo procura no esforzarte mucho, puede ser malo para ti- dijo mientras seguía con lo de la llanta, ya sacó la ponchada y trajo la nueva, para comenzar a ponerla en su lugar, y de nuevo me quedé ensimismada viéndolo.

Cuando terminó pasó algo extraño, él se levantó de repente y me acorraló con sus brazos y cuerpo entre el auto y el. Me asusté y voltee verlo para preguntarle que pasaba pero me di cuenta de que sus ojos ahora eran diferentes, amarillos.

- ¿Hollow-san?- pregunté al reconocerlo

- **Si princesa soy yo, y he notado lo que el rey no, te mueres por el cierto**- me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y yo no sabia que hacer

- yo- yo hollow- san no se de que es-estas hablando- dije ocultando mi cara

- **Claro que lo sabes**- dijo tomándome de la barbilla para que lo viera**- el rey es demasiado estúpido, pero yo si me doy cuenta de la forma en que lo miras y también como lo deseabas hace rato **

- Yo- yo..- demonios me tenia atrapada, me desmayaría de la vergüenza

Pero entonces sus ojos se volvieron los que tanto amo de nuevo, esos ojos chocolate que me encantan.

- Inoue lo siento, ¿te hizo algo?- me dijo viéndome preocupado

- No kurosaki- kun, todo está bien, no me hizo nada- dije tranquilizándolo, entonces nos dimos cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Pero recordé a alguien que no estaría de acuerdo con esto y lo empujé del pecho- Kurosaki- kun no deberías estar tan cerca, Kuchiki- san se molestaría- le dije con tristeza

- ¿Cómo?- me preguntó confundido- ¿Qué tiene que ver la enana con esto?

- Bueno, tu sabes Kurosaki-kun, sé que ustedes están ju-juntos y no quiero interferir

- ¿Yo? ¡Con esa maniaca!, como se te ocurre Inoue, ella es mi nakama, yo no la veo de esa forma- me dijo ya con seriedad

- Pero, pero- balbucee sorprendida- ¿no la quieres a ella? ¡no lo puedo creer!- al gritar esto último moví mis pies hacia al frente y me enredé con los de Kurosaki- kun haciendo que ambos cayéramos, yo encima de el.

- Yo- yo lo siento- le dije tratando de levantarme pero el me tenia agarrada de la cintura con uno de sus brazos y solo voltee a verlo con la pregunta en mi cara

- Ahora Inoue, para que no haya futuros malos entendidos- me dijo con una expresión de diversión y seriedad a la vez.

Y de un momento a otro tenía sus labios estampados con los míos, abrí los ojos con la sorpresa, pero pronto los cerré y me dejé llevar al ritmo de sus labios. Poco después el pidió permiso con su lengua haciendo que entreabriera los labios y empezáramos un beso mas pasional, lo tomé del cuello y el apretó mi cintura, hasta que ya no pudimos mas y tuvimos que separarnos, yo escondí mi cabeza en su pecho por la vergüenza.

- Y entonces que quede claro, a quien amo es a ti O-orihime- me dijo volteando hacia otro lado con el rostro rojo.

Al escuchar eso voltee con una gran sonrisa – y yo a ti mas que a mis cinco vidas, Kuro.. digo Ichigo- kun- dije viéndolo a la cara y mas contenta que nunca, después caí en cuenta de que aun estábamos tirados en el suelo, comencé a levantarme y el me ayudó. Luego me abracé a el y depositó un beso en mi cabeza.

-Te amo, Hime

Mi confesión no fue en un lugar hermoso, ni con ropas elegantes, pero de ser el peor día de mi vida, se convirtió en el mas bello de mi existencia y todos los que siguen junto a Ichigo serán los mejores.

**FIN**

**Reviews? Les gustó?**

**Desde que me uní a fanfiction quería hacer alguna historia con esta pareja, por algo es de mis favoritas, si es que no mi OTP, pero no me llegaba la inspiración y no quería hacer cualquier cosa con ellos.**

**Y entonces el otro dia me pasóalgo parecido a esto y me puse a pensar en esta historia.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado como a mi, y dejen reviews con sus comentarios sobre que les pareció y sugerencias, se apreciaría mucho.**

**Gracias por leer y hasta pronto ;D**


End file.
